Changed
by Therna Blakeheart
Summary: This is a story about a girl. A girl with a best friend. Her best friend leaves in this story (Because she had to). Then comes back (Because she had to). Both have changed (Because they had to.). Because of the prophecy, because of time, but most of all because of each other. (AU, Percy, Annabeth and Luke don't exist, but some demigods from the original series still do.)


"Ophelia Cosette Parsons! Get your butt out bed and ready for school!"

I groaned. I still couldn't believe that my parents were making me go to _public_ school just because my creep of a brother, Benedict, insisted he go high school to prepare himself for the real world. I still don't know how I tied into this.

"OPHELIA!" I sighed, putting down War and Peace, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs ,where everyone was waiting.

Mom smiled at me.

"Come on! Eat your toast and lets go! The others are waiting!" She bustled the two of us out the door, all the while Dad sitting in the corner, reading his newspaper, smiling knowingly.

I walked to the bus stop behind my brother, only to be assaulted by hugs the moment my foot hit the sidewalk beside the park bench that marked everyone on our streets bus stop.

"Guys! Geez! Get off me!" I hollered though my laughter, causing my friends to molt off me like a second skin.

I looked at the one closest to me, analyzing her out of habit.

Juliet Eponine Jones, more known as JJ, my best friend. She was wearing the same exact outfit as me (Black turtleneck, white jeans, and grey converse), except the colors are exactly opposite, white turtleneck, black jeans, but the converse were the same.

JJ noticed what I was doing and smirked in a way that told you she is up to _something_.

"Sooooo, everyone. What do you think that you first day of _public_ school will be like?" She started, going off the fact that none of us, except Jerett and her (before she lived here, with her bio mom, she went to public school), have been anything but home schooled.

The older siblings (All of us had older siblings that were all 3 or 4 years older except Jerett and JJ) exchanged one glance and, as one, responded with "Extraordinary." While the younger ones (All of us were either 10 or 11 and going into 6th grade) just groaned.

"Wellllll," She drew out the word, gaining suspense. "I, myself is very excited. Come on! We get to meet new people and most importantly, new _boys_." On that last word, JJ lightly elbowed me in the ribs, causing me to blush profusely.

Before I could respond with a snarky insult, the bus pulled up. It was a typical school bus with the words, _The Henry Hudson School For The Intellectually Advanced_ on the side.

Our small band climbed on together, only to be met by the bewildered stares of maybe 5 or 6 other kids. At this I nearly burst out laughing. Our group of friends and siblings was bigger than the group already on the bus, and we were the last stop!

It was fun riding to school, probably because me and my bro's friends occupied the last 4 seats and we just joked around and had heated debates about who, in our opinions should become president.

I had been making a good argument about why _I _thought this years female canidate should win **(A/N this is made up. She was talking about a fake person)**, when we pulled into the schools parking lot, magically causing all of our faces to become plastered to the windows.

I quickly analyzed the school.

Small, probably only teaches about 200 kids over all at one time. Older styled architecture, dating back to about 1900.

JJ shook me out of my daze, making me realize we were the only 2 left on the bus.

We quickly exchanged a look and ran off the bus, only to find that all the other kids had gone inside!

The two of us ran thought the main entrance, only to be greeted by a crone who looked about 70 years old, shouting at our friends (excluding Jerett) and siblings for 'loosing' us.

We watched this for some time, extremely amused, until Sebastian and Viola, the twins, noticed us.

"I can not believe how irresponsible today's youth are! In my day we would wa-"

"They are right there!" Cloten shouted out, causing the others to notice us as well.

JJ sighed. "Wellllll, you found us. Good job! We were _quite, _how did you put it miss, _lost_." This comment extracted a few snickers from my friends, which were quickly covered up by coughes when the old lady glared at them.

"My name is Mrs. Craney, and you _will_ treat me with respect girly." The crone hissed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, for girls that looked about Benedict's age walked in.

"Hi, I'm Marissa, and this is Lisa, we are going to be showing you around school." Said the pretty red head with piercing green eyes.

"Mrs. Craney, we need to leave with them _now_ or we will all be late." The stunning blond gestured for us to follow them out of the room.

"Well as you probably already know, that was Mrs. Craney, the hall mintier and detention supervisor. What I am trying to say is, if you don't like her, don't get detention." Marissa grinned.

"This is the 6th through 8th grade hallway. Now I will be going with the new 9th graders while Marissa here is staying with the shrimps." Lisa grabbed Claudio's, the twins brother, wrist, dragging him down the hall way, leaving the rest of our older siblings to follow.

Once they were gone Marissa grinned broadly.

"Come on! I will show you guys the Thinking Room first!"

I exchanged a look with the other 4 kids, silently asking them '_Thinking room?'_

Duncan shrugged, mouthing back to me, '_No clue._'The others said the same.

I was about to ask Marissa what a 'Thinking Room' was when she suddenly stopped, causing for me to bump into her.

"Oops! Sorry, but we are here!" Marissa apologized, glancing at me with a,_ is that hungry_, look in her eye.

She unlocked the door and herded us inside, only to slam the door shut and locking the door. With us inside.

"What?! NO! LET US OUT!" The twins yelled together, banging their fists against the door.

While those two were both having their panic attacks, JJ, Duncan, and I looked around the 'Thinking Room.'

It was empty except for a giant cage beneath our feet and a door identical to the one the twins were beating at on the other side of the room.

Just as I was about to walk over to that door, it opened, spiting out our older siblings.

Benedict jumped to his feet, dusting off his T-shirt (Led Zeppelin) and looking around. Like sister, like brother.

It was Miranda, Duncan's sister, who finally noticed me.

"Ophi! Do you have any idea what is going on?" She asked, quite and kind as usual.

I shrugged, but as soon as I made that gesture, the ground beneath us began to shake.

I took a deep breath, struggling to keep calm as I surveyed the room once more.

The twins had stopped their pointless screaming in order to start panicking about the cage that was opening beneath our feet.

'_That's it! The floor!'_

For once I snapped myself out of my own trance just in time to see the twins fall through the floor, with me soon following.

I snapped out of my memories, glancing around the green hills that surrounded me and brushing my, now, short hair out of my eyes.

_Some younger campers reported strange noises over here and asked me to investigate. Probably a few deer... or a monster._

I nearly licked my lips in anticipation. I hadn't left camp in over 6 months and frankly I was _board_.

I approached the area where the boys said they heard the noise... and nothing.

I nearly groaned in disappointment.

_Really must have been a deer..._

After glancing around the clearing once more, and turned to leave.

_crack!_

I swung around to face the source of the noise my dagger drawn.

"Hey, Phili." JJ, no this was _not_ _**my**_ JJ. This was some imposter, a doppelganger who looked like her, except her eyes gave her away. Cold eyes, not the warm ones that I could always count on. Not the ones of Juliet Eponine Jones.

The girl took another step towards me. "You've changed, Phili. I like the new hair." The imposter was grinning now.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out a response. "You have too, JJ. Three years tends to do that to someone." She scowled at the mention of her name.

"Don't call me that."

"What? JJ? That's your name."

Another frown. "No, it's not. My name is Thalassa now... Father choose it."

I sneered and put down my blade. "So _that's_ where you've been. Meeting the father that abandoned you _12 year's ago!_"

JJ looked surprised and muttered something under her breath. "Look, I'm only here to drop off these boys, so let me or leave." With those words, she pulled 2 boys out of the brush. As she did so, pulling them over the camp boundary, lights appeared above their heads.

"All hail Damien, son of Zeus and Thomas, son of Hades." Was all the daughter of Poseidon said before slipping away.

! #$%^&*()_+QWERTUIOP{}ASDFGHJKL:"ZXCVBNM?

OK let me set the record strait:

1. This is as if _most_ Percy Jackson _demigods_ didn't exist (Cough cough Ethan cough cough), but the great prophecy still existed.

2. I do not, under any circumstances, own PJO.


End file.
